


221b: Buzzed

by moonblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little booze, a little John, a little Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b: Buzzed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



> For emma, who won a 221b ficlet by me at the Dash-Con fundraiser auction.

The empty bottles lead from the kitchen to Sherlock’s bedroom, like the dots on a treasure map. Replete with an X marking the spot, if Sherlock’s lanky, naked limbs splayed out across the bed count. Sherlock lets out a muffled snore, which John, in his hazy, contented state finds utterly endearing. His head is going to ache in the morning, and his tongue is already turning fuzzy, but John can’t find it in himself to care.

They’d been dancing around each other for months, both afraid to make the first move. If John had only known that all it would take to get Sherlock to just _shut up and kiss him already_ was something as pedestrian as alcohol, this would have been over ages ago.

But at least it’s finally happened. They’d stumbled into Sherlock’s room, all eager kisses and tripping feet. Sherlock had wrapped those ridiculous legs of his around John’s hips and _rutted_ , well, it had taken an embarrassingly short time, all things considered, but neither of them seemed to mind.

John grins to himself, burying his face in the soft skin of Sherlock’s shoulder. There will be time enough tomorrow for the Big Serious Talk. For now, he’s content to bask in the feelings one can only get from being blissfully post-coital and more than a little buzzed.


End file.
